1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the control of liquid and more particularly to the control of fluids in a fluid distribution system.
2. Background of the Invention
The prior art has proposed various types of liquid control systems for controlling the flow and distribution of liquids. Some of these prior art liquid control systems relate to water control systems for controlling the flow and distribution of water. Recently, many water control systems have been provided to manage the volume of water used by agricultural, commercial, industrial, recreational or residential sites. These water management control systems have reduced the volume of water used through the limitation of the volume of water used and/or by reclaiming water. These liquid control systems have resulted in a substantial reduction of the use of water at commercial, industrial, recreational or residential sites.
The irrigation of vegetation for agricultural, commercial, industrial, recreational or residential sites is a significant interest in the management of water. Many of liquid control systems for irrigation systems reduce the volume of water use by compensating for rainfall, humidity, temperature and the like. These liquid control systems have resulted in a substantial reduction of the use of water for irrigation systems in agricultural, commercial, industrial, recreational or residential sites.
The following United States patents are representative of liquid control systems directed to the reduction of the use of water for a commercial or a residential site.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,176,395 to Evelyn-Veere et al. discloses an irrigation control system and a related method for controlling a large number of valves in accordance with a plurality of schedules of instructions provided by the user of the system. Schedules of instructions may be created or modified during normal operation of the system by utilizing a variety of command sequences on a keyboard and display device, and schedules may also be reviewed or monitored during operation. The control system includes apparatus for processing a plurality of digital inputs by means of which the conditions of sensing devices located in the field are monitored and can be used to condition execution of the schedules of instructions. The control system is disclosed for use with a two-wire irrigation system in which on/off control signals are encoded into a power signal for transmission along a pair of wires to which decoding units are connected. The control system includes an input/output service module which transmits on/off control signals to the decoding units repeatedly, as rapidly as the two-wire system will permit, to ensure that the valves remain switched in the manner intended.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,251,153 to Nielsen et al. discloses a programmed irrigation controller automatically computes durations for schedules and controls split irrigation cycles at up to eight watering stations. The controller is manually entered with high-level information regarding soil type, terrain, and irrigation system watering head type, and also with a total irrigation time, for each station. The maximum “on” time duration for each individual split irrigation cycle, and a minimum “off” time duration, are determined from the high-level information input by table lookup. The controller computes the number of irrigation cycles at each station as its total irrigation time divided by its maximum “on” time duration. The controller schedules composite irrigation cycles for all stations so that no station over-eaters within a single irrigation cycle or upon successive irrigation cycles that are too closely time proximate. Exclusionary time-of-day intervals that specify when no watering will occur can be inserted within the schedules. A water budgeting factor proportionately controls the numbers of split irrigation cycles. Special overlaid schedules provide useful special irrigation sequences/durations such as one-time deep soak, periodic deep soak, or syringe cycles. The programmed irrigation control for a single station may be copied for the control of additional stations,
U.S. Pat. No. 5,293,554 to Nicholson discloses a program controlled irrigation system operates with two programs. Program A and Program B, for irrigating a plurality of zones. Selected zones are dedicated to the irrigation of grass, for example, under Program A while other zones are dedicated to the irrigation of shrubs, for example, under Program B. A total of six times for starting an irrigation cycle are available for both Programs A and B. Under program control, the six starting times can be allocated in any combination to Programs A and B. Further, starting times can be shifted readily between Programs A and B thereby providing flexibility to meet the changing demands in grass and shrub irrigation. Each zone is constantly monitored for overcurrent conditions wherein zone operation is terminated if the overcurrent of the particular zone is sustained beyond a set period. Also, if the current reaches an excessive level in a very short period, zone operation is terminated. Even though a single zone operation has been terminated as noted above, other zones can continue to operate unless the operation of two successive zones has been terminated whereupon the operation of the entire system is terminated.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,870,302 to Oliver discloses a system and method for using evapotranspiration (ET) and/or predicted precipitation data in controlling automated and semi-automated irrigation systems. In accordance with the present invention, meteorological data is monitored and used to adjust watering schedules for an irrigation site. A central computer uses the meteorological data and ET data to compute a watering factor. The watering factor represents the difference between a reference watering schedule (which can be stored at the irrigation site) and a new watering schedule. The new watering schedule can be based on similar climatic conditions of a geographic area in which the irrigation site is located. The watering factor is then sent to the irrigation site, which uses the watering factor to modify the reference watering schedule. Alternatively, meteorological data and site characteristics can be monitored at the irrigation site and sent to the central computer, which then computes the watering factor based on this specific site information. The computed ET data is preferably based on a current prediction of future events based upon present meteorological conditions.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,240,336 to Brundisini discloses a control unit for an irrigation system comprising a programmable electronic control unit having a plurality of output control lines for the control of actuators of the irrigation system and comprising a microprocessor for setting data that condition the operation of the control unit. The microprocessor is operable to allow a standard programming of the electronic control unit for setting data suitable for allowing the base operation of the control unit, and an advanced programming for setting further data suitable for customizing the base operation of the control unit.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,312,191 to Rosenfeld discloses a self-contained ecological watering system, protected against obturations, and capable of irrigating at low cost uniformly and regularly a variety of cultivated areas; the system operates automatically a series of fertinigation cycles requiring minimum actuation power and reduced water flow rate. The system permits implementation of various configuration including a plurality of local subsystems which are controllable locally or from a remote station; each subsystem comprises a container capable of accumulating the volume of liquid to be discharged per cycle, a watering assembly capable of regulating the watering volume and discharging it upon receiving a low power signal; a low consumption electronic control unit capable of determining the frequency and the appropriate time to send said signal; and a low restriction distribution network capable of transporting the water to irrigate the locations in need.
U.S. Patent application 2003/0179102 to Barnes discloses a system for controlling an irrigation system having a monitor for remotely monitoring and communicating irrigation related information in the system, a controller in communication with the monitoring means for receiving the information, processing the information to coding functional commands, and sending the information to the irrigation system, and a decoder in communication with the controller for decoding the coded signal at specific sites in the irrigation system and performing a function based upon the signal. A method for remotely controlling an irrigation system by providing the system with irrigation related information and remotely modulating the system based upon the irrigation related information. A software program controls an irrigation system, the program having a central processing unit for running the program and an algorithm for controlling the irrigation system.
U.S. Patent application 2004/0039489 to Moore et al. discloses an irrigation control system and method for controlling irrigation based on weather data. Weather data such as wind, temperature, solar radiation, humidity, and rainfall, may be collected at one or more weather stations for a region. The weather data may be compiled on a computer and transmitted to a paging broadcast service. The weather data may then be transmitted by the paging broadcast service to controller interfaces associated with irrigation systems throughout the region. The controller interfaces may adjust irrigation controllers associated with the irrigation systems based on the weather data such that the proper amount of water is applied. This allows the water to be used more efficiently and the health of the landscape to be improved.
U.S. Patent application 2004/0064217 to Addink et al. discloses a recording node at a consumer site that is used for the receiving, storing, determining and/or sending of utility commodity information. The recording node is an integral part of networks or can access networks for the receiving and transmitting of information. The recording node is part of a network process control system that includes other nodes, such as a controller, computer, monitor, display and communication node. The recording node receives data on utility commodity flow rates, commodity pressure and environmental factors; stores the data; performs determinations on the data; and sends utility commodity information over the network to consumers and/or third parties. The utility commodity may be water, electricity and/or gas. The information the consumers and third parties receive over the network from the recording node and other nodes assists them in their management of process systems.
U.S. Patent application 2004/0078092 to Addink et al. discloses a system and method in which an irrigation management system reduces high peak water use values by utilizing a microprocessor disposed in an irrigation controller to receive peak water use information from a water supplier receive water use information at a consumer site and automatically derive a new irrigation schedule that is at least partly based on the information received. The new irrigation schedule, derived by the microprocessor, may include a modification in a default irrigation frequency, a modification in a default irrigation start time(s), a reduction in a default irrigation application duration, the use of a rolling-average in the determination of the new irrigation application duration and other changes or modifications to the default irrigation schedule that will provide for the reduction in high peak water use values. Additionally, the microprocessor will display to the water user and/or third parties details on the new irrigation schedule and information received from the water supplier.
U.S. Patent application 2004/0117330 to Ehlers et al. discloses a system and method manage delivery of energy from a distribution network to one or more sites. Each site has at least one device coupled to the distribution network. The system includes a node and a control system. The node is coupled to the at least one device for sensing and controlling energy delivered to the device. A control system is coupled to the node and distribution network for delivering to the node at least one characteristic of the distribution network. The node for controls the supply of energy to the device as a function of the at least one characteristic.
U.S. Patent application 2004/0133314 to Ehlers et al. discloses a system and method manage delivery of energy from a distribution network to one or more sites. Each site has at least one device coupled to the distribution network. The at least one device controllably consumes energy. The system includes a node and a control system. The node is coupled to the at least one device for sensing and controlling energy delivered to the device. A control system is coupled to the node and distribution network for delivering to the node at least one characteristic of the distribution network. The node for controls the supply of energy to the device as a function of the at least one characteristic.
U.S. Patent application 2004/0138981 to Ehlers et al, discloses a system and method manage delivery of energy from a distribution network to one or more sites. Each site has at least one device couple to the distribution network. The at least one device controllably consumes energy. The system includes a node and a control system. The node is coupled to the at least one device for sensing and controlling energy delivered to the device. A control system is coupled to the node and distribution network for delivering to the node at least one characteristic of the distribution network. The node for controls the supply of energy to the device as a function of the at least one characteristic,
U.S. Patent application 2004/0139038 to Ehlers et al. discloses a system and method manage delivery of energy from a distribution network to one or more sites. Each site has at least one device couple to the distribution network. The at least one device controllably consumes energy. The system includes a node and a control system. The node is coupled to the at least one device for sensing and controlling energy delivered to the device. A control system is coupled to the node and distribution network for delivering to the node at least one characteristic of the distribution network. The node for controls the supply of energy to the device as a function of the at least one characteristic.
U.S. Patent application 2005/0033707 to Ehlers et al. discloses system and method manage delivery of energy from a distribution network to one or more sites. Each site has at least one device coupled to the distribution network. The at least one device controllably consumes energy. The system includes a node and a control system. The node is coupled to the at least one device for sensing and controlling energy delivered to the device. A control system is coupled to the node and distribution network for delivering to the node at least one characteristic of the distribution network. The node for controls the supply of energy to the device as a function of the at least one characteristic.
U.S. Patent application 2005/0137752 to Alvarez discloses a wireless sensor and control transmitter system is provided for operating an irrigation or other hydraulic system. The system includes a master module unit hardwired to and in communication with the hydraulic system controller, and a field module unit that is hardwired to and in communication with field electromechanical control devices such as valves, solenoids and servo motors, and field sensors indicating, for example, atmospheric conditions. The master module unit and field module unit communicate with digital wireless communication and can act as a simple wireless bridge. The master module and field module units are capable of digitizing input signals from the devices to which they are hardwired and transmitting them to the opposite module; they are further capable of deciphering the digitized signals received to reproduce the original input signal and communicating it to the device to which it is hardwired. Supplemental functionality may be added to an existing hydraulic control system by including the WSCX and its system features of control and sensor functionality that may not otherwise be available in an existing controller system.
U.S. Patent application 2006/0116791 to Ravula et al. discloses an intelligent local irrigation system includes one or more sprinklers and a controller coupled to the one or more sprinklers via a wired or wireless connection and enabled to control the sprinklers thereby. A controller arrangement establishes connectivity with an internet service portal which stores a profile of the local irrigation system and which obtains information from internet-based resources. The internet service portal determines an irrigation schedule based on the profile and on information obtained from the internet-based information resources and provides the irrigation schedule to the controller arrangement for implementation.
U.S. Patent application 2006/0161309 to Moore et al. discloses an irrigation control system and method for controlling irrigation based on weather data. Weather data such as wind, temperature, solar radiation, humidity, and rainfall, may be collected at one or more weather stations for a region. The weather data may be compiled on a computer and transmitted to a paging broadcast service. The weather data may then be transmitted by the paging broadcast service to controller interfaces associated with irrigation systems throughout the region. The controller interfaces may adjust irrigation controllers associated with the irrigation systems based on the weather data such that the proper amount of water is applied. This allows the water to be used more efficiently and the health of the landscape to be improved.
Although the liquid control systems set forth in the foregoing United States patents have reduced the use of water, these liquid control systems have not addressed the problems associated with the water distribution systems between a water source and an agricultural, commercial, industrial, recreational or residential site. The recent and substantial increase in the number of agricultural, commercial, industrial, recreational or residential sites have placed an excessive burden upon the existing distribution systems between the water source and the agricultural, commercial, industrial, recreational or residential sites. Many of these liquid distribution systems have not been upgraded to accommodate for recent and substantial increase in the number of agricultural, commercial, industrial, recreational or residential sites due to the substantial time, substantial inconvenience and the substantial cost of upgrading associated with upgrading these distribution systems.
Although the above mentioned have contributed to the water management in agricultural, commercial, industrial, recreational or residential sites, none of the prior art references have addressed the issue of the management of water from a water provider to the agricultural, commercial, industrial, recreational or residential sites.
The recent and substantial increase in the number of agricultural, commercial, industrial, recreational or residential site sites have placed an excessive burden upon the existing distribution systems between the water source and the agricultural, commercial, industrial, recreational or residential sites. Many of these liquid distribution systems have not been upgraded to accommodate for recent and substantial increase in the number of agricultural, commercial, industrial, recreational or residential sites due to the substantial time, substantial inconvenience and the substantial cost of upgrading associated with upgrading these distribution systems.
Therefore it is an object of this invention to provide a control system for regulating the flow of a liquid from a liquid provider through a liquid distribution system that overcomes the problems of existing liquid distribution systems and provides a significant advancement to the liquid distribution art.
Another object of this invention is to provide a control system for regulating the flow of a liquid from a liquid provider which may be adapted to a pre-existing liquid distribution system.
Another object of this invention is to provide a control system for regulating the flow of a liquid from a liquid provider that maintains the liquid pressure in the liquid distribution system irrespective of the demand of an agricultural, commercial, industrial, recreational or residential site.
Another object of this invention is to provide a control system for regulating the flow of a liquid from a liquid provider that maintains the liquid level in the liquid distribution system irrespective of the demand of an agricultural, commercial, industrial, recreational or residential site.
Another object of this invention is to provide a control system for regulating the flow of a liquid from a liquid provider which maintains the liquid flow in the liquid distribution system irrespective of the demand of an agricultural, commercial, recreational or residential sites.
Another object of this invention is to provide a control system for regulating the flow of a liquid from a liquid provider which may incorporate existing liquid reduction techniques such as compensating for rainfall, humidity, temperature and the like.
Another object of this invention is to provide a control system for regulating the flow of a liquid from a liquid provider that is an inexpensive alternative solution to an expensive upgrade to a liquid distribution system.
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of the present invention. These objects should be construed as being merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the invention. Many other beneficial results can be obtained by modifying the invention within the scope of the invention. Accordingly other objects in a full understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention and the detailed description describing the preferred embodiment of the invention.